Sonic is just A Jealous Guy
by The Starry Puzzle
Summary: Sonic's life has changed over the last decade, after becoming a famous songwriter and singer. However, one day, he asks Tails to put on a song he DIDN'T write, to ease his troubled mind. What is on Sonic's guilty concience? What's haunting him? [SONGFIC!]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OUT-OF-CHARACTERISH in this story but I needed to write things this way, for my story to work out nicely. Also, as much as I'd like to, I don't own SONIC X or John Lennon and any of his songs.

**

* * *

**

Jealous Guy

"We might as well call it day Sonic, you look exhausted," suggested Knuckles as he sat next to Shadow and Tails, who operated the music recording the machine at the studio.

It was true; everyday of Sonic's life was tiring and exhausting. After his daily morning run, Sonic had to go to the studio to practice and rehearse his songs before going back home. It was hard to believe that Sonic, a seventeen-year-old blue, smart-alec of a Hedgehog with a challenging attitude could have become a famous songwriter and singer with a wonderful singing voice a decade later.

Although Knuckles was right about Sonic looking and being exhausted, it wasn't just that. Sonic had a lonely feeling of jealousy, depression and sadness smother him all over.

With his headphones still on his head, Sonic then turned to his friends.

"Tails, can you please do me a favor? Before leaving the Studio today?" Sonic asked Tails, who smiled.

"Sure. Name it Sonic," Tails replied kindly.

After taking off the big headphones, Sonic whizzed over quickly to his backpack and took out a CD album by John Lennon and handed it over to Tails.

Tails looked a bit shocked but still kept his smile.

"Just one more song. Something I didn't write myself. Please. Could you put on the song 'Jealous Guy'?" requested Sonic.

"Wow Sonic. Something must really be bothering you, to sing a song like that," Shadow spoke out.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you just wanna talk about it to us?" asked Knuckles.

"Maybe later I will guys. Thanks, but let me just sing the song where John sort of empathizes with me," Sonic responded.

"Okay, hang on a minute then," Tails spoke up, making his way to the other side of the studio to the stereo, before putting in the CD and pressing the buttons to find the song's track, while Sonic put his headphones back on and sat down, closing his eyes. The music started to play, and then with a slow, deep breath, Sonic then began to sing, thinking back to memories that brought him down for the longest time in his life…

"_**I was dreaming of the past **__**  
**__**And my heart was beating fast **__**  
**__**I began to lose control **__**  
**__**I began to lose control…**_

"_Sonic are you okay?" a concerned voice asked me as she kneeled over next to me to see for herself._

_Amy. Of course. She was a pretty, pink hedgehog that was a close friend to me. Amy! It had been so long since I last saw her…_

_I opened my eyes, realized that he was drenched in salty, seawater. Amy had saved me from drowning in water again._

_I then got up and scoffed carelessly._

"_Of course I'm alright. I'm not called a hero nothing; I can save myself you know."_

"_Sonic, I didn't say you–" Amy started but I cut her off rudely._

"_Tell me Amy. Why do you even bother doing this for me all the time? Why do you make it seem like we are really a couple and that we romantically love each other? What will people around us think?"_

"_Sonic, I've saved your life millions of times, admit it. You saved mine and I saved yours. Now, this is what I get for saving you from drowning and dying today?" Amy spat out._

"_**I didn't mean to hurt you **__**  
**__**I'm sorry that I made you cry **__**  
**__**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you **__**  
**__**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

_"Maybe if you stopped chasing me around on our missions and adventures, people would think we were just friends!" I retorted, frustrated._

_"Wow Sonic! I never believed that someone could be so self-centered and insecure! I'm disgusted! Fine, next time I won't bother!" Amy growled, as tears welled up and blurred her beautiful, dark-jade eyes._

_"Then DON'T!" I shouted._

_Amy snorted and to my surprise, she pushed me back into the slightly deep, yet shallow waters of the sea. She then turned around and started walking away from me._

_"Amy, wait!" I called, trying my hardest to keep my head above the surface._

_"Since you said you can save yourself and TOLD me NOT to bother, there ya have it!" Amy called back bitterly._

_"Amy! Please! I'm sorry!" I called back, still struggling not to go down underwater._

_"Don't think so!" Amy shouted before completely disappearing somewhere else._

_That did it. Those words stung me like millions of wasps and bees. I tried so hard to make it seem that I didn't really love Amy, but the fact that I DID love her; so much, and that Amy must have hated me now, landed on me like a ton of bricks. I was very jealous of the fact that Amy cared about everyone and didn't care what people thought about her, in that day and age._

_"**I was feeling insecure **_**  
****_You might not love me anymore _****  
****_I was shivering inside _****  
****_I was shivering inside…_**

_It must have taken me a good half-hour or more to struggle and get out of the water. A vicious shiver slithered down my spine as I hung my head and walked slowly along the shore. The word "insecure" squealed in my mind over and over again. Amy was right. I was insecure. I was so insecure that I had to lash out at Amy, claiming that I can save myself, even though I wouldn't be able to do so in a million years. So insecure, that I couldn't tell Amy I loved her, because he worried what others would think all the time. So insecure, that I couldn't stop thinking about what Amy said that day._

_"**I didn't mean to hurt you **_**  
****_I'm sorry that I made you cry _****  
****_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you _****  
****_I'm just a jealous guy."_**

Sonic stopped singing and whistled the verse along with the CD before continuing to sing again…

_"**I didn't mean to hurt you **_**  
****_I'm sorry that I made you cry _****  
****_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you _****  
****_I'm just a jealous guy._**

_"**I was trying to catch your eye **_**  
****_Thought that you was trying to hide _****  
****_I was swallowing my pain _****  
****_I was swallowing my pain…_**

_After that horrible day of regret, I had not seen Amy for a whole decade. It was as if she just took off by herself with her girlfriends and disappeared…until one time, around a week ago!_

_I was out for my daily morning run when I stopped and gaped speechlessly at what I saw. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop open._

_Amy. It was definitely her. Although I recognized her pink fur and her dark, jade-green eyes, I couldn't believe how much Amy had transformed from a pretty little girl, to a beautiful, captivating young woman._

_She no longer wore a cute red dress, like she used to, but she wore a pair of denim, jean shorts and a revealing purple tank top that was small enough to show her slim, flat stomach instead. Also, practically from ten miles away, I noticed how she had developed a stunning, hourglass figure._

_I couldn't help but think, "**My gosh! Look at how she has changed, and grown!"**_

_Of course, I felt my eyes fill up and slowly leak out salty tears of bitter sadness and loneliness when I saw Silver the Hedgehog at Amy's side, with his arm round her slender shoulders and Amy's arm around his, while they looked into each-other's eyes dreamily._

_"No," I muttered to myself with my voice wobbling as tears trickled down my cheeks._

_I couldn't take in anymore. I turned away and zoomed back home early, hoping that nobody saw me in that state. Thank goodness that nobody couldn't anyway, and didn't._

**_"I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry _  
_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you _  
_I'm just a jealous guy, watch out! _  
_I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe! _  
_I'm just a jealous guy."_**

Sonic opened his eyes with a small relieved smile after he finished singing the song. There was pause before a small, yet spontaneous applause exploded within the studio, followed by a couple of cheers.

"Yeah! Go Sonic!" cheered Tails.

"I gotta admit, you sang that better then John Lennon himself," Knuckles praised Sonic with a grin.

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far. But still, thanks guys," Sonic replied as he was filled with gratitude, yet kept his attitude calm and modest.

"So, uh, you feel better now?" asked Shadow after a while.

Sonic let a long sigh of relief. "Yup, I guess I do."

That was only half-true though. How could a jealous guy like himself feel better about his one and only love in his heart being with somebody else? Sonic was still a little wounded from the memory of seeing Amy with Silver the other day, looking into each other's eyes as if nobody else on the face of the earth didn't exist. It pained Sonic to no end.

However, deep down, Sonic somehow felt and knew, that he wasn't alone in this negative sensation. Especially when John Lennon wrote a beautiful song about it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is my first song-fic that I ever wrote. Please Read and Review! Also, don't hesitate to check out my other stories too!** **Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! **


End file.
